lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Dimensions 2
'LEGO Dimensions 2 ' is a video game that is a direct sequel to the 2015 game, LEGO Dimensions. It will release PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch in 2020. It will be developed by Traveler's Tales and The Sly Guy and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment.. Gameplay LEGO Dimensions 2 builds upon the fundamentals of the first game, which features the same style of gameplay as the previous Lego video games developed by Traveller's Tales, in which up to two players control Lego minifigures based on various represented franchises. Players progress through linear levels, using their characters' abilities to solve puzzles, defeat enemies, and attempt to reach the level's end. Characters are entered into the game by placing their respective minifigures onto a USB toy pad, with each character possessing unique abilities that can be used to solve puzzles or reach hidden areas. Using a character from a certain franchise will also unlock that franchise's Adventure World, an open-world area for players to explore and complete in-game objectives. The Starter Pack includes the toy pad and the game's main story campaign which is a continuation of the original game's storyline, while additional levels are made available by purchasing Level Packs and Story Packs. In addition to the minifigures, players can also build models of vehicles and put them into the game for characters to drive. Completing objectives in the levels and adventure worlds will reward players with gold bricks, which can be used to upgrade vehicles and give them new abilities. Each adventure world also contains a red brick for players to retrieve; these will unlock special bonuses, such as visual modifiers for characters or extra assistance at finding collectible items. Unlike series such as Skylanders, Disney Infinity, and Amiibo, the minifigures, vehicles, and the USB toy pad are all made from real Lego pieces and can be freely built and customized. ll Minifigures and vehicles can be used in any available level, though specific figures must be present to initially enter those levels or worlds. A feature called "Hire a Hero" is available in the game; this feature allows players to pay in-game currency to temporarily summon characters they do not own in order to complete an otherwise-inaccessible puzzle. The game will also feature the previous post-content from the original game such as competitive multiplayer in the form of the Battle Arenas, allowing up to four players to compete in modes such as Capture the Flag. Gold bricks can be used to purchase new power-ups for the Battle Arenas. Certain packs also include exclusive features that the player can access within the game. Plot After a new interdimensional villain, Emperor Cyclor, threatens to destroy the LEGO Multiverse, Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle team up once again to defeat this villain with X-PO and reluctant help from a weakened Lord Vortech. Franchises All base characters, vehicles, and gadgets from franchises in LEGO Dimensions are compatible in LEGO Dimensions 2. Additionally, LEGO Dimensions 2 features new franchises. Franchises that are featured in LEGO Dimensions 2 are listed below. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Packs * Starter Pack (Dark Knight Batman + Gandalf the White + Apocalypsburg Wyldstyle + Lord Vortech + Dark Knight Batmobile + X-PO + LEGO Gateway 2.0) * Creator Pack (LEGO Creator + 2 Custom Characters + 2 Object Stands + 1 Custom Toy Pad + Brick Box) * Story Pack (Poppy + Poppy's Hot Air Balloon + Troll Village) * Level Pack (Agent J + MIB Crown Victoria + MIB Monocycle) * Level Pack (Eleven + Sensory Deprivation Tank + Will's Bicycle) * Level Pack (James Bond + Aston Martin DB5 + Wet Nellie) * Level Pack (Mega Man + Item-1 + Rush) * Level Pack (Sherlock Holmes + Investigation Board + London Taxi) * Level Pack (Steve + Crafting Table + Minecart) * Level Pack (Steven Universe + Lion + Mr. Universe Van) * Level Pack (Tracer + Satellite Drone XR-9 + Slipstream) * Team Pack (Amethyst + Injector + Pearl + Pearlbot) * Team Pack (Bugs Bunny + Carrotmobile + Daffy Duck + Duck Dodgers' Ship) * Team Pack (Red + Slingshot + Chuck + Piggy Air Force Plane) * Team Pack (Shrek + Dragon + Puss in Boots + Donkey) * Fun Pack (Branch + Rainbow Caterbus) * Fun Pack (D.Va + Meka) * Fun Pack (Garnet + Amycopter) * Fun Pack (Jareth the Goblin King + Ludo) * Fun Pack (Junkrat + Chopper Bike) * Fun Pack (Leonard + Piggy Pirate Ship) * Fun Pack (Marvin the Martian + Marvin's Rocket) * Fun Pack (Peridot + Peribot) * Fun Pack (Rex Dangervest + The Rexcelsior) * Fun Pack (Sweet Mayhem + Systar Spaceship) Exclusives * Polybag (Missy) * Polybag (The Flash) Trivia TBA Category:RealGameTime Category:The Sly Guy Category:Video Games Category:E10+ Category:LEGO Video Games Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:LEGO Dimensions 2 Category:Kids Games Category:PEGI 7 Category:2020